L'examen chûnin et les hormones en pagailles
by Vagabonde
Summary: Sakura Haruno, 14 ans, passe son examen chûnin. Mais bien sûr, les hormones s'en mêlent et l'humeur de la jeune fille va devenir... massacrante.


_**C**oucou les gens ! Je vous présente mon premier One-Shot sur Naruto ! Enfin, plus spécialement sur Sakura. Je ne peux pas dire si je l'aime ou la déteste, mais j'ai voulu en faire une sur elle. Ce n'est pas une dédicace à un bonbon rose donc. Mais j'ai choisi ce personnage parce qu'imaginer un garçon dans cette situation est impossible. De plus, ça comble un vide dans l'histoire entre la partie avant la Next Gen et la Next Gen. _

_**J**e sens que je parle dans le vide. Mais je préviens quand même, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce manga. Mes autres fics (pas terminés d'ailleurs) sont sur One Piece. Ouais, je sais, on s'en fout. Mais un peu de pub ne fait jamais de mal, non ? _

_**C**ette fic m'a été inspirée par Hitto-sama enfin plutôt par _Treize ans_. Si vous lisez vous comprendrez pourquoi. _

_J'utilise des mots japonais comme baka (d'ailleurs maintenant je n'en trouve plus) et je ne suis pas sûre de bien écrire Jiraiya, shuriken, kunaï... Pardonnez-moi donc si vous trouvez des fautes. Mais c'est du japonais, j'ai une excuse. (Par contre pour le français, j'en ai aucune x3 Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y en ai des grosses, signalez le moi si ça vous dérange (et puis comme ça j'aurai une petite review (hé ! Mais c'est une idée ça ! ( Non, en fait non, pas bonne du tout (bon, auteur, arrête avec les parenthèses ! (Ok, maman (auteur qui se tape la tête contre le mur))))))_

_**D**isclaimer : Sakura ainsi que les autres personnages du manga sensationnel qu'est Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. _

_**A**llez, bonne lecture à tous... (et les mecs, y'a une phrase juste pour vous qui vous permettra de survivre dedans ;P !)_

_**E**n fait, y'a une dédicace : à toutes les filles et femmes qui ont les mêmes problèmes que la pauvre Sakura. _

* * *

_**Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu. **_

Je m'appelle Haruno Sakura. J'ai 14 ans, j'ai les yeux verts et des cheveux roses coupés courts. D'ailleurs, je les ai coupés pendant mon examen de chûnin pour protéger mes coéquipiers. Ce jour-là, j'ai pris une résolution : je ne serai plus un fardeau et je protégerai ceux que j'aime. Y compris le beau Sasuke-kun et ce baka de Naruto. Ces deux-là ont quitté le village pour devenir plus fort. Sasuke-kun est parti avec Orochimaru pour se venger de son frère, Uchiwa Itachi, que je n'ai jamais rencontré, et Naruto avec Jiraiya-san pour ramener Sasuke-kun. Parce qu'il me l'a promis mais aussi pour lui. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé durant leur combat mais lorsque Naruto est revenu, il a encore pensé aux autres et m'a fait des excuses. Idiot. Tu n'avais pas à t'excuser, tu n'aurais jamais dû me promettre de le ramener. À partir de ce moment, j'ai eu ma résolution : je les protégerai tous les deux. Mais c'est bien beau d'avoir une résolution, mais c'est mieux de la tenir. Après une mission avec Naruto et Jiraiya, juste après le départ de Sasuke-kun, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais fait que pleuré et que Naruto m'avait encore sauvée la vie. Et j'ai frappé à la porte de la seule personne qui pourrait m'entraîner, me rendre plus forte : Tsunade. La Godaïme a accepté face à ma détermination. Et aujourd'hui, je vais passer mon examen de chûnin pour la deuxième fois. Moi, Haruno Sakura, élève de Tsunade-sama, je suis devant le bâtiment des inscriptions.

Etant donné que je suis la dernière de l'équipe 7, je pensais ne jamais pouvoir le repasser. Mais à ma grande surprise, Tsunade-sama a trouvé une équipe où il manquait un participant : celle de cette grosse truie d'Ino. Logique puisque Shikamaru était déjà chûnin. Et me voilà donc devant la porte du bâtiment gris et délavé de la première épreuve en compagnie d'Ino la truie et Choji. On savait que c'était une épreuve écrite et on avait déjà élaboré un plan pour les réponses. Car on ne savait pas si elle se passerait de la même manière que la dernière fois. J'écrirai les réponses sur ma copie, Ino faisait son infiltration mentale dans ma tête - quelque chose dont j'ai horreur, j'ai peur qu'elle en profite – mémorisait les réponses, les écrivait sur sa propre copie puis se transférait dans le corps de Choji – ce qui la dégoutait particulièrement. Bien fait pour elle ! – et réécrivait les mêmes réponses. Discret et facile, sauf que ça allait être sur ma paume si je me trompai. Choji n'aurait même rien à faire et a déjà prévu de manger ses chips. Apparemment, c'était le même procédé qu'ils avaient utilisé avec Shikamaru.

On entre enfin dans la pièce ! C'est qu'il fait chaud aujourd'hui ! J'ai des bouffées de chaleur depuis ce matin et ça ne s'arrange pas en allant. Lorsque je m'assois à ma place, une envie d'aller au toilette me prend. Zut ! C'est bien le moment ! Tant pis, je me retiens. Les femmes ont cette capacité d'endurance que les hommes n'ont pas. Je me remercie intérieurement d'être une fille et essaye de calmer cette envie pressante. Je croise les jambes, c'est la meilleure solution. Je bouge le moins possible et me concentre sur ma copie. Je répond très vite aux questions. Contrairement aux autres, je n'ai pas à tricher. J'ai révisé bien comme il faut avant. La fois d'avant, on nous avait appris que le but n'était pas de savoir les réponses mais de les voler aux autres. Et alors ? Je suis dans la même équipe que Ino la truie et Choji mais je leur communique les informations. Ça revient donc au même.

J'ai fini et je pose mon stylo sur la table. C'est le signal. Aussitôt, l'esprit d'une blonde détestable entre dans ma tête. Ce n'est pas la première fois mais j'ai horreur de cette impression d'impuissance et de non-control de mes mouvements. Mon corps et mes yeux bougent tous seuls. Soudain, Ino me fait la conversation – dans ma tête bien sûr.

- Je te plains ma fille.

- De quoi ?

- Bah tu sais bien…

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- De tes ragnagna, grand front !

- Ragnagna ? C'est quoi ça ?

- Bah les r…

- Impossible !, l'ai-je coupée en comprenant de quoi elle me parle. C'est la semaine prochaine.

Hé oui, nous les femmes comptons le nombre de jours qui nous séparent d'une atrocité de la nature. La seule chose qui arrive à me faire regretter d'être une fille. Les règles… Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette chose affreuse n'arrive qu'à nous, les femmes. Pourquoi serions-nous les seules à souffrir ?

- C'est bon, tu as mémorisé la truie ? À moins que tu ne doives revenir pour assimiler le reste des réponses ?

Elle grogne puis continue à fixer ma copie. Finalement, elle s'en va. Enfin… J'ai récupéré mon corps et mon envie pressante me reprend. Je commence à me trémousser sur place. Pourquoi faut-il que les aiguilles de l'horloge soient si longues à bouger ? Les surveillants me surveillent plus étroitement. Je retourne ma feuille pour empêcher les voyeurs de regarder ma copie. Travaillez petits enfants, vous n'auriez pas dû vous reposer sur les autres. Je continue à me trémousser. Un mal commence à s'installer dans le bas de mon ventre. Aurais-je mal compté ? Et si Ino avait raison ? Je serai dans la galère, la grosse galère ma fille. Il ne reste plus qu'un quart d'heure. La dixième question. C'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai chaud, je dois assurément aller au toilette et j'ai mal au ventre. Signe particulier d'un effet de mes hormones. J'ai horreur de ce mal. En plus de ça, je suis toujours de mauvais poil quand j'ai mes trucs. Parce qu'Ino les appelle les ragnagna, moi je les appelle les trucs. Très affectueux d'ailleurs.

Ibiki, un homme d'une trentaine d'années ravagé par des cicatrices sur son visage, et dont je connais l'histoire de lui et de son jeune frère, annonce la dixième question. Pour faire simple : les courageux restent, les autres partent. Et pas tous seuls, avec les membres de son équipe s'il vous plaît ! Bien sûr, notre équipe reste. Sinon, pourquoi serions-nous là ?

On peut enfin sortir. Ino cache son rire derrière sa main tandis que Choji ouvre un énième paquet de chips. Je fonce aux toilettes. Sauf que je ne sais pas où elles sont. Alors j'inspire et décide d'aller chez moi. Et de traverser une rue relativement bondée en espérant que je me trompe. Instinctivement, je serre les fesses et je fais des petits pas pour éviter que la chose horrible, si elle est arrivée, ne se voit. J'évite soigneusement de ne pas regarder l'objet de mes préoccupations et file directement chez moi. Heureusement, personne n'a remarqué ma démarche pour le moins… étrange. J'ouvre la porte des toilettes et m'y enferme.

Ce que je redoutais est arrivé. J'étais en avance sur le compte à rebours. Je n'avais plus qu'à changer de vêtements et de refaire mon sac pour la deuxième épreuve : l'épreuve de survie. Une épreuve cette fois sans d'Orochimaru, de sceaux maudits, de complots, d'assassinats, et surtout, sans de Sasuke-kun et de Naruto. J'ai un petit pincement au cœur. Ils me manquent, même si je ne me l'avoue pas. Que font-ils en ce moment, ces deux-là ? Sûrement en train de s'entraîner, comme d'habitude. Je mets dans mon sac quelques serviettes et des médicaments pour mon mal de ventre. J'en prends un tout de suite. Il ne fera d'effet que dans un quart d'heure. Si je ne bouge pas, ce qui est improbable. L'épreuve commence cet après-midi. Je remets bien comme il faut mon bandeau et ressors de la maison. Maman m'avait préparé quelques sandwichs que j'avale en vitesse. Je l'évite au maximum. Une maman qui stresse à sa place, c'est pas tip-top. Alors je lui dis que j'étais reçu et elle sourit.

- Fais tout ce que tu peux ! me crie-t-elle lorsque je m'en vais rejoindre le terrain de l'épreuve 2.

Je savais qu'elle était fière de moi. Moi même, j'étais soulagée qu'elle m'encourage. La première fois que je l'avais passé, ma mère m'a récupéré avec les cheveux courts. Elle était surprise sur le moment. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle aimait mes cheveux mais elle n'avait plus eu la permission de les toucher depuis mon entrée à l'académie. J'étais trop têtue pour ça. Mais revenons à nos moutons. Je suis devant le grillage de notre futur « terrain de chasse ». Lorsque Ino m'a rejointe, elle a tenté de camoufler son fou rire derrière sa main.

- Tu as changé de pantalon Sakura ?

Je la fusille du regard. Pourtant, ça ne fait que renforcer son rire.

On nous a remis un rouleau comme la dernière fois et on nous a lâchés dans la nature. Nous avons pris directement la direction de la tour. Aux premiers adversaires qu'on a croisé, je les ai explosés. Malheureusement pour nous, ils n'avaient pas le bon rouleau. Il nous faut un parchemin avec le signe de la Terre. Alors on s'attaquait à tous ceux qu'on croisait sur notre chemin. Enfin… JE m'attaquais à tous ceux qui croisaient MON chemin. J'étais furieuse. Même Ino ne faisait plus de remarques. Les filles, lorsqu'elles ont leurs règles, ou leurs ragnagna, ou leurs trucs, ou tous les surnoms débiles du monde que les filles peuvent donner à cet atrocité de la nature pour éviter de prononcer ce mot, les règles donc, n'ont pas que des bouffées de chaleur insupportables, des maux de ventre à rester au lit toute la journée ou des envies pressantes aux moments les plus critiques de leur vie, elles sont aussi de mauvaises humeurs. Mélangez ça avec mon caractère, le stress de l'examen, ma force démesurée et une grosse truie et je vous présente Haruno Sakura à ce moment-là. Ainsi, Messieurs, oui, c'est à vous que je parle, si jamais une femme est de mauvais poil, ne lui sortez jamais que sa mauvaise humeur vient sûrement de ses règles parce que c'est sûrement vrai et que votre vie sera en danger. Retenez bien cette leçon, Messieurs. À moins que vous ne soyez suicidaires ?

Finalement, après mon troisième dégommage d'équipe, on a enfin mis la main sur le rouleau tout miteux. On est entré dans la tour, notre destination, et on a attendu. Et je devais bien sûr aller au petit coin. J'ai cherché les toilettes que, je me souviens, sont à l'étage quand bien sûr Tsunade-sama nous a dit de nous mettre en ligne par équipe. Je suis devant elle, la première de la rangée, et elle nous annonce que l'épreuve est terminée. C'est le troisième jour. Je compte les équipes restantes… sept. Avec nous, ça fait huit. Cette année a été plus serrée que la fois dernière. Pourtant, je sens que les éliminatoires vont quand même avoir lieu. Bingo ! Si entre temps je peux foncer aux toilettes, ça ira. Il faut que je me change. Problème inconvénient que j'ai réussi à résoudre lors de l'épreuve sans questions de la part de Choji – il préférait manger, ça m'arrangeait – et surtout sans rires de la part de Ino. Cette truie est une fille tout de même, elle sait ce que c'est ! Malheureusement pour moi, je suis sélectionnée dès le premier combat. Quelle veine ! Je suis contre un homme que je ne connais pas. Il vient du village de Suna et remplace le membre manquant de l'équipe du pays du vent : Gaara no Sabaku. Celui-ci, après avoir changé face au combat entre lui et Naruto – qui d'ailleurs m'a sauvée une fois de plus ce jour-là – est devenu Kazekage. Quand Naruto va apprendre ça ! Bref, passons. Je dois donc combattre cet homme. Je dois faire vite et bien. Vite parce que je suis pressée et bien parce que sinon je rate l'exam. Je ne me soucie pas de tout casser, tant pis pour les autres, ils feront avec. J'écrase mon poing contre le sol, créant une énorme fissure qui se dirige droit vers mon adversaire. Mais il saute pour l'éviter. Je me précipite vers lui alors qu'il est toujours dans les airs et lui décoche un coup de poing dans la figure. Mais mon poing le traverse et il disparaît. Impossible. Mon envie pressante m'empêche de réfléchir normalement. Ce doit être une illusion. Je fais le signe de dissipation mais rien ne se passe. C'est alors que je me prend un coup dans le ventre, là où il ne faut surtout pas. Je deviens une folle enragée. J'attrape le bras de l'homme et le fait tourner. Je le balance contre le mur à pleine vitesse, le visage s'écrasant en premier. Je l'ai peut-être même tué. Mais non, lui aussi disparaît comme dans un mirage.

_« À première vue, tu n'as pas l'air si forte que ça mais tu te débrouilles bien. »_, fait l'écho de la voix de l'homme.

C'est donc bien un genjutsu. Mais un genjutsu plus puissant que la normale. Je me détend. Je souffle. Je me calme. Surtout, ne pas penser aux toilettes. Puis je joins les mains devant moi comme pour applaudir et libère une quantité mesurée de chakra comme me l'a appris Tsunade. Et ça marche ! Je sens que je retombe sur mes pieds et l'ennemi est juste devant moi.

- Vous pouvez bouger vous savez. Ça à déjà commencer, dit l'examinateur.

Il n'a rien vu, rien senti. Et apparemment, il ne s'est déroulé que quelques secondes. Le sol est toujours uniforme, sans gouffre en plein milieu. Le pouvoir de cet homme est impressionnant. Mais je dois aller au petit coin.

Je me jette sur mon adversaire, le poing bleu de chakra. Il l'évite difficilement. Vu son regard, il est surpris que j'ai pu briser sa technique. Il sort un kunaï et m'attaque. Il est capable d'une chose extraordinaire mais d'une seule chose. Il a du mal à respirer et ne fait que reculer pour éviter mes attaques. Il n'est pas très bon pour les attaques physiques. Apparemment, il n'est venu que pour combler un vide dans une équipe. Il n'est pas très fort. Au final, je lui envois un coup de poing – et cette fois il ne disparaît pas – qui l'envoie dans les bras de Morphée.

J'ai fini ce combat. L'examinateur a à peine le temps de prononcer ma victoire que je cours aux toilettes. Seule Ino sait pourquoi. D'ailleurs, je la surprends encore avec son sourire. Je vais l'étrangler ! Mais d'abord, toilettes !

Comme dans le précédent examen, on nous laissa un mois pour nous entraîner et nous préparer à la dernière épreuve. Un mois. C'est le temps de répit que nous, les filles, avons avec cette atrocité de… trucs. J'ai compté et recompté. C'est tombé le jour de l'épreuve finale. Pas possible. Je suis maudite. Je suis en train de rêver, dites moi que je suis en train de rêver ! Je me pince. Aïe ! Je suis réveillée. Zut. Je suis maudite. Mais au moins cette fois, je suis prête. Le matin, j'avale mon médicament pour le mal de ventre – au cas où, je les ai pas encore, les trucs – je mets ce que j'appelle communément les « machins » en prévision – des serviettes hygiéniques si vous avez pas compris – et j'écoute une musique relaxante – oui, il faut s'en rappeler, les femmes sont de mauvais poil à ces moments-là de leur vie. Puis je sors de chez moi. Maman m'accompagne, comme elle me l'a promis depuis un mois déjà. Et je suis sur le devant de la scène. Cette fois encore, c'est dans Konoha que s'est déroulé les épreuves. Peut-être aurais-je dû préciser ça au début ? Tant pis. Je suis prête, pleine de rage de vaincre. Si je réussis, je prouverai à tous que je suis moi aussi forte, que je ne suis plus un fardeau et que je pourrai tenir ma résolution, ma promesse. Pour les deux personnes qui me sont le plus cher. Pour Uchiwa Sasuke et Uzumaki Naruto. Alors regardez-moi !

Je ne suis pas la première à passer. Mais une sensation désagréable se passe dans mon ventre. J'ai horreur de ça. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas un garçon, juste maintenant ? Puis arrive enfin mon tour. Malgré le médicament de ce matin, mon ventre me fait mal. J'ai la main posé dessus d'ailleurs. Je dois avoir une gueule à faire peur. L'homme d'une vingtaine d'années juste devant moi, yeux bleus et cheveux blonds – Tiens ! On dirait Naruto ! – me dévisage étrangement. Manque de bol pour lui, je suis de mauvais poil. Et pour couronner le tout, il ressemble à ce baka de Naruto ! Ça va être sa fête ! L'examinateur lance le combat. Enfin ! Je détache ma main de mon ventre et m'élance vers mon adversaire. Il est en train de composé des signes. Tigre, singe, singe, cochon, chien, tigre… Je ne connais pas cette technique mais je m'arrête, prudente. Un vent violent s'abat sur l'arène et une tornade se forme peu à peu. Est-ce possible ?! Alors que je regarde cette apparition, mon adversaire lance des shuriken, beaucoup de shuriken, dans la tornade de chakra. Et je comprends.

Je suis mal barrée.

Très mal barrée.

Très très mal barrée.

Et je ne peux rien faire pour éviter _ça_.

Une pluie de shuriken tombe sur moi, corps frèle d'une jeune fille de 14 ans. Je ne peux pas les éviter. Mais je peux les contrer. Je sors deux kunaï. Je ne suis pas douée de la main gauche mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Mais avant que la pluie ne me rejoigne totalement, je percute. Je n'y arriverai pas avec seulement deux kunaï pour me protéger. Alors je cours.

Je cours pour leur échapper. Les shuriken se plantent à quelques centimètres de moi, puis à quelques millimètres, certains me frôlent, d'autres m'égratignent mais je cours vers les arbres, au bord de l'arène. Arbres sauveurs, veuillez m'accueillir dans vos bras protecteurs. J'ai juste le temps de me plaquer contre le tronc d'arbre le plus proche que les shuriken percutent le malheureux petit sous-bois. Mais il me faut trouver une solution, et vite. Je jette un coup d'œil vers mon adversaire, le pseudo-Naruto comme j'aime l'appeler en moi-même. Il lui ressemble beaucoup, sauf en matière de combat. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui dans ces moments-là, surtout maintenant. C'est pas le moment ma fille, reprends-toi, c'est pas dans tes habitudes. Certes, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes en temps normal, mais aujourd'hui est un jour particulier. Les trucs sont là, indéniablement. Et maintenant, j'ai chaud. Je viens de courir, c'est normal, mais nous sommes en automne, déjà bien avancé d'ailleurs. Il ne doit pas faire plus de 16 degrés. Et pourtant, j'enlève ma veste et me mets en débardeur noir. Bien moulant. Je suis fière de mes quelques formes même si ce n'est pas le moment. Ça va mieux, ma température chute un peu. De nouveaux shuriken s'encastrent dans mon tronc d'arbre. Je ferme les yeux. Oublie la douleur. Oublie le stress. Oublie la peur. Un souvenir m'est revenue. Lorsque je me suis coupée les cheveux moi-même. Ce jour-là, heureusement, je n'avais pas mes trucs. Et pourtant, il ne fallait pas me chercher, ce jour-là. J'ouvre les yeux. J'allai tester une expérience vieille d'un an. Un plan vieux comme le monde. Tellement simple, mais tellement efficace… J'ai attendu que la pluie de shuriken s'arrête de nouveau et je sors de ma cachette. Je lance des shuriken dans sa direction. Comme je l'ai prévu, il place sa tornade devant lui, pour se protéger. Son point faible : il ne peut pas bouger. Sa tornade lui puise tout son chakra, s'il devait bouger en même temps, elle ne durerait pas longtemps. Mais sa pluie de shuriken le protège de ses assaillants.

Les shuriken que j'ai envoyé me sont renvoyés. Je fais la technique de substitution et cette fois, je viens du ciel. Ça me rappelle des souvenirs. Je lui lance des kunaï et il replace sa tornade entre lui et le danger. Et me renvoie mes kunaï, que je n'essaye pas d'éviter. Ils me font des entailles mais je ne dis rien, après tout, tout était prévu depuis le début. Et l'autre, comme un débile mentale profond, pense que c'est encore une substitution et envoie sa tornade vers l'endroit où j'aurai dû apparaître. Mauvaise idée. Dire que ce plan a marché deux fois ! Mon poing l'a percuté de plein fouet et je sens les côtes se briser sous l'impact. Il s'effondre et crache du sang. Sa tornade disparue, il est sans défense. Et mon mal de ventre choisit cet instant précis pour se manifester avec en prime – devinez quoi – une envie très pressante, limite je vais pisser sur place. Mais j'en ai marre, toujours au plus mauvais moment ! Je suis maudite ! Enragée, je me suis jetée sur l'adversaire, le pseudo-Naruto, d'ailleurs, il n'a pas de chance d'avoir le même visage, parce que ça m'enrage encore plus parce que ce crétin n'est même pas là pour me voir accomplir un examen où même Sasuke-kun à échouer ! Le pseudo-Naruto avait encore des techniques encore plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres mais je ne le laissais même pas entamer un signe. Je le mets rapidement K.O. et fonce aux toilettes. L'examinateur me proclame ainsi vainqueur alors que je suis déjà partie. Lorsque je suis soulagée et que j'ai pris une nouvelle rasade de médicaments, voilà Kakashi-sensei qui se ramène, sûrement pour me féliciter. Allez, calme toi Sakura, c'est rien, c'est passé, c'est fini. Reste plus que le jugement.

- Sakura ? Tout va bien j'espère ?, demande Kakashi-sensei.

- O…Oui. C'est juste que… il ressemblait un peu trop à Naruto.

- À Naruto ?

- Je crois que ça me manque de le taper…, ai-je murmuré.

- C'est vrai qu'on s'ennuie un peu maintenant qu'il est parti. Mais il deviendra bien plus fort que s'il était resté au village. Et puis, il va revenir.

- Oui, vous avez raison, Kakashi-sensei, ai-je déclaré en souriant. Surtout que ça m'a fait plaisir de taper ce pseudo-Naruto !

- Ha Ha Ha !, rigole Kakashi-sensei – mais je parie qu'il est en train de plaindre ce baka de Naruto d'être mon punching ball.

- Vous… Vous pensez que je vais être prise ?

- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Mais j'avoue que tu t'es bien débrouillée. Mais tu devrais peut-être te soigner ?

J'ai complètement oublié les kunaï, avec cette histoire de mal de ventre. Mais ils étaient tombés lorsque j'ai couru vers les toilettes et les avaient complètement oubliés. Je me soigne rapidement et assiste aux autres combats. La suite, vous la connaissez déjà. Lorsque Naruto rentra au village, on était tous chûnin et Neji était même Jounin. Et ce jour-là, je n'avais pas mes trucs. Heureusement pour lui.

Ai-je dit que lorsqu'une fille à ses trucs, ses ragnagna, etc… - vous connaissez la suite – elle ne faisait que penser à ça ?

* * *

_**V**oilà finie ! Ca me sidère qu'on ne parle jamais de ça (tu m'étonnes)_

_**J**e précise, l'histoire d'avoir ses règles en plein milieu du brevet, ça m'ait arrivée :X (petit racontage de life xD) J'ai eu la même chance que Sakura : ni vue, ni connue, j'ai filé direct chez moi xD ! (On s'en fout complètement)_

_**A**ussi, comme on ne traite pas de ce genre de sujet, je ne sais pas comment Sakura peut prendre la nouvelle de ses règles alors... c'est mon point de vue que j'ai mis x3 J'espère ne pas être la seule à penser comme ça !!_

_**J**'espère avoir bien cerné le perso de Sakura. J'avoue que c'est parti sur un coup de tête, je ne me suis pas réellement relue... _

_**M**erci de m'avoir lue (et les mecs souvenez-vous bien de ne jamais, au grand jamais, balancer à une fille qu'elle a ses règles, ou vous allez mourir. Je rigole pas, mon frère peut confirmer (enfin plus maintenant xD))_

_**(**Ne vous inquiétez pas de mes blagues à deux balles, je fatigue, c'est tout**)**_

_**(**Auteur qui va se planquer d'avoir parlé d'un sujet aussi sensible aussi librement et aussi longtemps**)**_

_**E**dit : Je crains à présent la review de Hitto-sama... Quand même, c'est sa fic qui m'a inspirée ce... truc (ça y est, je commence à avoir honte de mes propres écrits...)_


End file.
